Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. With the rapid development of “Internet of Things” (IOT) and other new user equipment (UE), the demand for supporting machine communications increases exponentially. In 3GPP systems the existing Discontinuous Reception (DRX) cycle in idle and connected mode an UE is required to wake up at least once every second. However, some types of UEs may be able to tolerate large delays between sequential communications. For these “delay tolerant” UEs, much greater power efficiency may be achieved by increasing the duration between sequential UE wake up events.
Improvements and enhancements are needed to deploy a network in which delay tolerant UEs can reliably connect to a network with an increased duration between sequential wake up events.